The Life She Left Behind
by LainaLuvLife9
Summary: Cherry Valance went missing for a year, but when she returns to Tulsa it is revealed that she is now a Greaser. However, has she completely erased the life she left behind? *Co-Written by BellaVision*
1. Chapter 1

The Life She Left Behind 

**Chapter 1**

A roll of thunder echoed through the grey streets of New York. When most picture the city, they only see the perception of the glamorous parts that the media has created. No one imagines the abandoned allies where rumbles occur or the dusty bars where drunks stumble out during ungodly hours in the morning. No one pictures the hunched over thugs with layers of grease holding back their hair. Although, these parts do exist, even if they aren't first in the thoughts of people who think about New York City.

In one of those older bars was a young woman, of about seventeen. She was bustling around, mixing drinks behind the protection of the glass counter and then sliding the alcohol to the immensely loud male customers. She worked fervently, ignoring most of the wolf whistles but winking at some of the younger men.

It was easy to see why the men were checking out the bartender. Her denim mini skirt just barely brushed her upper thigh, revealing her golden statuesque legs. The tight black tank top with the bar's name, The Dark Corner, emblazed across the chest flaunted her hourglass figure and showed her cleavage in a suggestive way. With her fiery red hair done up in a bun with curly strands occasionally falling into to her face and the thick eyeliner surrounding her emerald eyes, she gave off the impression of a prostitute. The excessive smoky eye shadow and bright red lipstick only added to the effect.

She was doing well at managing the overcrowded bar, even though it seemed like she was the only person working. Once the many consumers were momentarily satisfied she leaned against the counter and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" An older man of about thirty approached her. His dark eyes scanned over her appearance and he smirked in a pleased manner. She didn't even glance in his direction, but instead pulled a form out of her back pocket and began filling it out on the corner. She angled her body in a way where he could ogle the skin exposed by her risen up skirt.

"I'm saying goodbye to the city." The man raised his thick eyebrows, making the disappointment etched into his features known.

"Why are you leaving babe?" He leaned forward and snaked his arm around her waist. She pushed his hand off of her hip halfheartedly, completely engrossed in her work.

"It's time for me to head home." She scribbled one more thing on the paper before folding it and shoving it in her pocket. She flashed the disgruntled man a smile before strutting back behind the bar to assist the couple who had just walked through the Dark Corner's doors.

Early the next morning, the last drunk regulars staggered out and a muscular man emerged from his office. His beady eyes investigated the wiped down tables and the empty washed glasses before falling on his bartender, standing in the middle of the bar with a form held in her outstretched hand. He narrowed his hazel eyes further.

"What is this?" He stepped forward and took the form from her hand and examining it thoroughly.

"My resignation form." Frowning, the man raised his eyes back up to the girl's hopeful expression. He could clearly remember the first time the woman had stalked into this bar. Although she had obvious beauty, she looked like someone who had been through a hell of a time. She had desperately asked for a job. After turning her down multiple times because he didn't have a job opening, she had roughly shoved him into his office and kissed him vigorously. After the best hour of his life, he had proclaimed her his new bartender.

Now, he didn't understand why she would want to leave after seducing him into getting a job she so obviously wanted. Lord knew she was making enough money with her high requests.

"Where are you going?" He asked, stepping toward her and placing his hand on the small of her back. He pulled her close to him, his breath smelling of alcohol and cigarettes. She twisted out of his grasp continued wiping down the already cleaned counter.

She clearly didn't like him, despite her endless flirting to keep her job.

"I need to get back to Tulsa. I've had enough time here." She pushed the rag on the shelf under the counter.

"You can't quit!" He protested as she gathered her purse that she stashed near the rag bucket. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey and popping the cap, she shrugged her thin shoulders at him.

"Watch me." Taking a swig from the bottle, she slung her purse over one shoulder and loped from the small bar. She left him standing along open mouthed and wondering what the hell he was going to do without his only bartender.

"Soda, you do realize that ALL of those girls are staring at YOU?" Steve grumbled, glaring at his glassy eyed best friend. The entire gang had shown up at the DX to visit Soda and Steve for lunch. Everyone but Darry and Two-Bit were present, munching on the burgers that Dallas had suspiciously picked up. Darry was working and Two-Bit was with Marcia. The two had been dating for a year. A year after the incident that is.

"Are they?" Soda replied to Steve, his voice uninterested. He didn't even peek at the group of giggling girls across the lot. Dally rolled his eyes irritably.

"And are you really still hung up on that broad?" Dallas had been extremely difficult lately. He was still moody for the scare that Johnny had given him when those burns from the fire nearly took his life. He had been getting into more and more fights with the Socs. They had backed off, but since Dally kept picking fights Darry was predicting that they were going to keep giving them trouble for a while.

But recent news had suggested that the Socs felt like they weren't even with the Greasers either, them losing two and the Greasers losing none.

This remark from Dally made the gang go quiet, since everyone knew that Soda was still hurtin' over Sandy.

"Anyway, what's going on this weekend?" Ponyboy butted in after noting his brother's discomfort. He had just finished his Pepsi and now was trying to sip some of Johnny's without the boy noticing. He got away with it since Johnny was still scrutinizing the girls Steve had mentioned.

"I think I have a rodeo. Are you still banned Soda?" Dally said in his lame attempt to cheer up Soda.

"Of course he is. Darry is as wound-up tight as ever." Steve answered for him. Dallas cursed and tossed his burger wrapper into the newest trashcan, cursing again when he missed.

"Great, the Socs will beat us for sure." He grumbled. Johnny sighed loudly as he noticed half of his Pepsi had disappeared. When he saw Ponyboy's sheepish expression he slugged him in the arm, making the two erupt in chuckles. Steve rolled his eyes and muttered something about "children".

The gang watched as the girls, after realizing that Soda wasn't going to approach them, left in a huff. A few carloads of Socs came and went. Each of them gave the boys dirty looks, especially aimed in Dally's direction. Dallas didn't seem to notice and just continued sharpening his pocket knife. This was enough to make the Socs leave without advancing on them or making any remarks.

The hot Oklahoma sun beat down on the friend's backs. It was a normal day, but even the ordinary days felt strange to them after the incident with Bob had turned all of their lives upside down.

"Now that's a tuff car if I've ever seen one."Steve commented as a slick black Mustang pulled up to one of the gas pumps. Dallas flicked his pocket knife closed and sat up straighter. The entire gang was brought to attention, especially when the car door opened.

One six inch stiletto rested on the pavement, followed by another. Two long black skinny-jean-clad legs emerged. It soon became apparent that the owner of the car was a girl, of about their age in fact. The boys gawked as the leather jacket that opened to show a form fitting black top suggested that this girl was in fact a Greaser. As the sun reflected off of her generous sized cork screw curls, the color was shown to be red. When she took off the colossal sunglasses that obscured her face, Ponyboy gasped out loud.

"It's Cherry." Johnny's eyes widened when he made the connection Pony spoke out loud. The rest of the group squinted at the girl who was now filling her car's gas tank. Then they blinked when they realized it was indeed Sherri Valance.

She did look different and had a different mood to her; with her pastel color clothing traded in for all black, her usual light or no makeup gone and replaced with heavy eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick, and her red Stingray turned in for that black Mustang. She smelled faintly of alcohol and was just lighting a cigarette. Drinking and smoking was never something she had fallen to before.

"She looks like a Greaser!" Soda explained, forgetting his sulking and staring open mouthed.

"And like a prostitute." Dally murmured mostly to himself. They all gaped in shock. Cherry had been missing in action ever since a year ago when she declared that she would be a spy for the Greaser. No one had known where she had disappeared too, or why.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Ponyboy stood and Johnny followed his lead. As they began walking toward the car and Cherry, the rest of the gang exchanged a silent agreement before following.

Cherry was leaning against her car with the cigarette hanging out of her red lipstick lips. She stood up straight when it registered that it was Ponyboy and his friends. She hadn't recognized the boys at first, since it had been a year since she'd seen them. Her eyes skimmed over all of the boys, pausing briefly on Johnny's dark eyes before quickly avoiding them. She felt a pang in her stomach, but she pushed the unwanted feelings away and smiled at them.

"Long time no see." Cherry mentioned casually. Ponyboy's grin spread across his face as Cherry leaned in to give him a hug. Dallas scowled, glaring at the Soc that had turned him down such a long time ago. He had to admit, she was even more of a looker now that she was actually showing off what she had.

"Where have you been? You disappeared off of the face of the Earth." Soda asked jokingly. His joyful demeanor was back.

"You didn't hear? I moved to New York, to be on my own for a bit." She let out a puff of smoke, licking her lips entrancingly and batting her eyelashes in Ponyboy's direction. "I was working in a bar as a bartender. It was a blast." She smirked in Dally's direction.

"I think I was in the same area you were in Dallas." She addressed him, pointing her cigarette at him in a slow exaggerated manner.

"Oh really." Dally drawled, his voice managing to sound uninterested.

"So you're a Greaser now?" Steve blurted. Johnny gave him a dirty look. Most of the others knew that calling a girl a Greaser was unacceptable, since most of them preferred to either be called a 'greaser's girl' or nothing. The guys took it as a title, but the girls took it as an insult.

But Cherry just shrugged, taking one last drag on her cigarette before dropping it and stomping it out.

"What happened to your Stingray? That was a cool car, but this one's pretty sweet too." Soda asked, leaning forward and leaning one hand against the silky coat of the car. That movement brought him only a couple of inches from Cherry's face. Ponyboy made a growling voice under his breath, only loud enough so Johnny next to him looked at him sideways.

"Well, Bob's mom gave me his old car." Cherry's tough act slipped for a moment when she paused at Bob's name. Johnny stiffened.

"I painted it. It looks better black." She added as an afterthought, simpering prettily. Soda gave her one of his movie star smiles before drawing back from his close proximity to her. Ponyboy instead neared toward her. Cherry twirled a portion of one of her huge curls around her finger before pulling Ponyboy closer to her side and whispering something in his ear. Her lips brushed his ear while she talked. When she with drawled Ponyboy nodded (beaming) and she giggled.

He slung an arm around her shoulders and Cherry smirked. Dallas narrowed his eyes at Ponyboy's flirty behavior.

Ponyboy opened his mouth to explain to the others when he saw their dumbstruck expressions, but a loud engine caused everyone to turn their heads as Two-Bit's car pulled up. Two-Bit had his arm around Marcia in the seat next to him and Darry was sitting in the backseat looking particularly aggravated.

Everyone chuckled when they saw Two-Bit's open mouth as he stared at Cherry's ride. He hopped out of the car and to Marcia's side, opening her car door and taking her hand before walking over to the rest of the gang. Darry followed, grimacing.

"Well I'll be. Whose car is this?" He stroked the paint with his free hand, awe-struck. Marcia just scrutinized Cherry. She knew that the girl looked familiar. But it couldn't be.

"Cherry's." Steve answered, flicking his thumb toward Cherry next to him.

"Hey Marcia." Cherry said to Marcia, who dark eyes had now widened to the size of dinner plates. Cherry hadn't even told her best friend when she was leaving, she just disappeared one day. Marcia figured that she would never see Cherry again. But here she was, changed for sure, but still the same girl.

"Where'd you go?" Marcia squealed, forgetting Two-Bit's hand as she threw her arms around her best friend. As Cherry herself explained to Marcia, the other's explained to a very shocked Two-Bit and a mildly surprised Darry. Even though his girlfriend was right there, Two-Bit couldn't refrain from checking out Cherry's new look.

"So anyway," Ponyboy cut in when the girl's amiable chatter died down just enough so the boys could hear their own thoughts and when Two-Bit and Darry had a satisfactory explanation.

"Cherry suggested we head to Nightly Double. Are yall in?" His arm snaked around Cherry's waist, making Darry's eyes bulge in an I'm-about-to-become-an-angry-parent-figure way. Dallas didn't look to happy either.

"It's a school night." Darry disagreed instantly. Ponyboy frowned, but Dally smiled lightly to himself.

"Does that mean I can come?" Soda asked, his brown eyes glittering with hope. Darry contemplated this, since he knew that the Socs had become a lot more vicious lately since the last time Two-Bit, Dallas, and Steve ganged up on them. Yet again, since the precious missing Cherry Valance was apparently not so missing anymore they might not be so relentless.

"Who else is going?" Darry asked, his eyes scanning the rest of the group. Steve and Dallas raised their hands, causing Two-Bit and Marcia to crack up for some unknown reason before raising their own.

"Soda why don't you come home." Darry decided, knowing of those three boy's tendency to get drunk. He knew Johnny wouldn't, but Johnny didn't seem to want to be around Cherry anymore then he absolutely had to be. Dally had seemed to notice this briefly, but was more interested and irritated in the fact that Ponyboy still had his hands all over Cherry.

"But Darry!" Soda whined, letting out a long stream of protests. While he and Darry argued and the others watched with amusement, Dallas motioned for Ponyboy to follow him to the side of the now only moonlight lit gas station.

Ponyboy followed Dallas, looking unsure until they stopped out of the sights of the others.

"Look Pony, I don't know what you're thinking putting your hands all over her." Dally said, his expression stricken. Ponyboy narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

"She just came into town, and she's not the type you can go around flirting with." Dallas scoffed. Ponyboy looked confused for a moment before realization lit in his eyes. Then he laughed shortly.

"I see. This is your way of telling me she's yours, isn't it?" Dally blinked, looking absolutely shocked at the boys revelation. He opened his mouth to reply but Ponyboy continued. "I knew you liked her from the beginning, but now that she's a Greaser gal it's just obvious in your mind that she's perfect for you."

"What the hell are you rambling about? I'm saying you shouldn't be so forward because she's turned into a 'tramp'. She's not even being subtle about it, but it's all an act. With all that money her daddy gave her, it's no doubt that she'll come around and report you the second you do the wrong thing. She's a Soc and always will be." Ponyboy shook his head, grinning at the ground.

At first he had seemed annoyed and confused by Dally's behavior, but now it was dawning on him the reasons. He stared at the tough hood who claimed to love nobody but himself, but he knew that that was already proved wrong when Johnny nearly died. It seemed like he was just going on a rare streak of vulnerability that he tended to show in stranger ways.

"Whatever Dally. You know, the life she left behind is awful different from the ones she's living now. You'll get it at some point." He smiled at him before sauntering off and leaving a bewildered Dallas behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night was still young, and when the gang (minus the Curtis's and Johnny and plus Cherry and Marcia) arrived at the bustling Nightly Double, the full moon peeked out from the clouds and shone eerily. After paying to park and buying Cokes and over-buttered popcorns, they settled Cherry's car next to Two-Bit's and began to watch the newest action packed thriller.

Dallas had claimed shotgun next to Cherry at the wheel, while Two-Bit and Marcia were opposite. Steve, irritable at Dallas taking the front seat, hopped from vehicle to vehicle to converse with both sides. Occasionally Two-Bit would send Steve back to the Mustang with a message for Dallas and vice versa.

Cherry giggled when Steve attempted to jump the distance between the two cars, and landed in the dust in between. He let out a stream of cuss words at an ear-splitting volume.

"There are ladies here!" Two-Bit, said looking back at Steve with his arm rested around Marcia's shoulders. He placed both of his hands over Marcia's ears as Steve winced climbing back into his car, uttering another curse. A loud gunshot from the movie cracked. Cherry flinched and Dallas forgot the rude comment he was about to make.

"It's always going to sound like that, even if it is fake." He commented lightly, leaning back into the leather seat.

"What?" Cherry cocked her head, her unnatural fiery ringlets bouncing. Dallas eyes raked over her appraisingly. Although he didn't trust her sudden change (or what was most likely going to come out of it with the Socs), he did like her new look.

"When you hear the gunshots in New York." He leaned toward her, watching with amusement her obvious intrigued expression. "It changes the sound of every gunshot you'll ever hear. You'll never think it's fake again when you hear the real sound of someone being killed." There was a strange light in his eyes that made Cherry gravitate toward him, before snapping back into reality. She sat back into her seat with a stiff spine.

"I would hear one almost every night before I went to sleep." Cherry forgot her Greaser composure and got a faraway look in her eye. She shivered.

"Did it scare you? To think of all of those greasy thugs with heaters in their pockets?" Dally's voice took up a tone of vehement fury. He was one of those thugs after all, younger than most of them but still a hunched over thug with hate in his icy eyes.

"No." She whispered. "I thought of you and how you made it out; by hating the world and yourself." Cherry said, her voice losing the fear and gaining a sort of mocking confidence. He smirked and she grinned back, relaxing her previously tense posture. He rested his arm on the back of her seat casually.

"Why'd you move there anyway?" He asked. Even those he said more like a statement, his curiosity was apparent.

"I didn't want to be around until all of the shit from last year died down." Dallas cocked at eyebrow at her choice of wording, but nodded and uncomfortably focused his attention back on the movie. He crossed his arms over his chest, removing his arm from the back of her chair while doing so.

"I heard you nearly got yourself killed after all of that. I didn't hear the whole story though." Cherry brought up. Dallas's jaw line turned white as he clenched his teeth together. She had hit an unknown nerve.

"How did you hear that?" He tried to keep his tone even but Cherry didn't seem to notice any of the warning signs.

"Word of mouth. I do still have friends here you know." Cherry said, rolling her eyes and picking through the popcorn for the piece with the most butter. Dally didn't like that people were talking about him, especially the fact that he tried to commit assisted suicide because of Johnny's close (at the time, it seemed not be only close) encounter with death. He didn't want to be thought of as soft or vulnerable.

"What friends?" Dallas muttered his moodiness returned. As if on some sort of cue, a chorus of surprised sounding voices yelled Cherry's name. Cherry peered around as four very Soc-looking girls scrutinized her from the back of their fancy convertible.

"Cherry is that you?" squealed one of the approaching girls. Dally moaned.

"Did you plan this?" He asked somberly. Cherry rolled her eyes at him before hopping over the car door towards the girls, who were now narrowing their eyes at a sneering Dallas and Cherry's almost prostitute-like appearance. Two-Bit and Marcia were craning their necks over to see what the commotion was. Steve had taken out a cigarette and was trying to discreetly light it.

All of the girls were wearing the latest trends, their clothes crisp with matching expensive accessories. Two were brunettes and seemed to be twins, with matching dimples and hazel eyes. One girl was oblivious to the tense situation, and was instead picking at a rigid nail. The last girl, perhaps the prettiest of them all, was eyeballing Dally with interest. She had a wavy sheen of black hair, caramel colored skin, and piercing aqua eyes. She wore little makeup, but was beautiful nonetheless. Dallas raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and she raised the corners of her lips in a smile.

"Where have you been?"

"You've been gone for so long!"

"We've missed you!" All of the girls practically said at once. Cherry laughed and explained, watching their surprised expressions at her story of heading to New York to get away from Tulsa. Dallas noticed she didn't say anything of the gunshots or leaving so she didn't have to face the memories of Bob's home. He didn't expect her to get that deep anyway with these typical Soc girls.

"What are you wearing?" One of the twins asked Cherry once she had finished her explanation. She gave her a once over before whispering something to her sister. If it bothered her, Cherry didn't show it.

"Why, do you not like it?" Her voice was sugary sweet even though her emerald eyes were suddenly blazing.

"You just kind of look like a Greaser." The clueless-looking girl added in. The way she said Greaser (with utter distain) made strong anger tickle Cherry's senses, before taking them over completely. She was sure Dallas felt the same way by the way he suddenly stood from the car and loomed over the girls.

"Do you have a problem with Greasers, princess?" Dally's voice was seething.

The girls did widen their eyes. One of the twins stage whispered 'That's Dallas Winston!' loudly enough so not only her sister heard it, but so did the entire group involved in the conversation. Cherry glanced at Dallas, feeling a strange sort of safety with his presence just behind her. It felt like no matter how much the girls jabbed at her from then on, that he wouldn't let them get far enough. As if to solidify this security, he stepped next to Cherry and slung his arm over her shoulders protectively.

"Well you all are dirty bastards that get a kick out of killing people." The other twin hissed, venom suddenly in her voice that was also identical to her sister's. As Dallas moved towards the girls threateningly, Steve hopped out from the back of Two-Bit's truck and quickly headed over to survey the situation.

"What's going on here?" He said cautiously, nudging his way in between Dally and the now-shrinking back Soc girls. Cherry sighed, managing to make it sound like she was bored.

"Nothing," said the clueless girl before Steve could even finish his sentence. He raised a brow before making eye contact with the glowing girl with the aqua eyes. She was gaping at him like he was some sort of movie star or something.

"Your Steve right?" She asked, walking toward him and plainly ignoring the glares she was receiving from her friends.

"Yes I am." Steve replied, looking pleased as his eyes raked over the gorgeous girl before him.

"You work at the DX right, with Soda Curtis?" At the mention of Soda's name, her eyes lit up and Steve instantly lost his satisfied expression. He should have known, girls always were attracted to his best friend. But, he got over his momentary depression and thought of how a new love would spark Soda back into his usual go-lucky attitude that he lost when Sandy left.

Her friends seemed to be used to her mentioning Soda, so they all lost interest in the conversation. They ceased in giving Dallas looks when he turned his own attention to Steve's acknowledgment.

"Yep." Steve grinned and exchanged suspicious smiles with Dally. Cherry was shifting through her pockets for a cigarette, and when she found one the Soc girls (minus the one speaking with Steve) all scrunched up their noses in disgust. Cherry just smirked at them and lit it, taking a long drag and making sure to blow the smoke right into their faces. Dallas looked entertained as he brushed his fingers along Cherry's bare shoulder.

"I'm going to find Randy. Are you coming or staying Ari?" One of the twins huffed, swiping her hand through the smoke irritably.

"I think I'm gonna stay. Maybe I'll catch up with yall later." Ari turned away from the offended Soc girls and began asking Steve questions about Soda, like was he single? Where does he usually hang out?

"Well Sherri, if you ever want to be around us anymore, you're going to have to lose the look. And the cigarettes. And the Greasers." The other twin whispered the last part, but Dallas and Steve were too busy taking turns answering Ari's many questions.

"Well that's okay, because I'd much rather be this than some stuck up prissy bitch." Cherry said casually from under Dallas's arm. She didn't even notice or care when the group of girls gasped collectively and dramatically stormed away. She did feel a grim sort of satisfaction, however.

"So how about you meet Soda sometime this week? Just head up to the DX anytime and he'll be there." Dallas was saying when Cherry turned around. Ari was bobbing her head and beaming. Cherry had used to be friends with her. She had never been like the other Soc girls, instead hating Greasers with a passion she seemed to be drawn to them, and she spoke of them with admiration instead of hate.

"That'd be great! I've talked to him before but he's never seemed interested…" She trailed off, looking distraught.

"He's going to be interested, trust me." Steve practically purred. Dallas and Cherry both laughed, simpering at each other as they did so. Cherry smiled with all of her teeth in a way that made her eyes dazzle and her whole face illuminate. Dallas could see why Ponyboy always referred to her as 'stunning' or 'gorgeous' or whatever other for synonyms for 'beautiful' he could come up with.

"I could get used to this." Cherry commented, leaning against Dally's side as they both watched the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence. Cherry didn't hear her name being whispered from Soc to Soc in association with Dallas and Bob's. And if she did, she probably wouldn't have minded a bit.

_**These plots and the overall idea of the story belongs to BellaVision, my co-writer. Original characters and setting belongs to S.E. Hinton. Let us know your thoughts! **_

_**~Lots of Love,**_

_**Alaina**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sodapop was walking home from the DX a week after Cherry made her first appearance in Tulsa. There was more of a bounce in his step then there ever had been in the past year, or since Sandy left anyways. Cherry coming back into their lives really had positively influenced the gang. Soda felt like his old gleeful self more than ever these days.

He was just thinking about how Cherry was slowly drawing the gang out from the scare last year when he noticed the last rays of the setting sun were fading. The last droplets of light caught in his eyelashes before the sky gradually turned a midnight purple. Soda shivered in thought of the Socs that could be lurking around and began walking with a quicker pace. Tim Shepherd had just spoken to Dallas the other day about how his boys were getting jumped more often. Soda had strolled into the living room just when Shepherd had pronounced that he was thinking that there was going to be another rumble.

"Make sure yall are careful, alright?" Tim had said when he spotted Soda. He made a speedy departure, leaving Dally scowling and Darry with now-permanent worry lines between his eyes.

Soda thought it was because of Cherry moving back and because they still didn't feel like they were even. Cherry hadn't yet confronted _all_ of her old friends, or Bob's friends for that matter. She was a Greaser now though. The Socs had realized it too.

Soda was passing the ally that Steve and he used to play wall-ball in when he heard something.

He paused, hesitant in whether to pretend he heard nothing and carry on walking or to investigate. He craned his neck into the dark ally. He could almost hear what Darry would have tried to reason with him if his eldest brother was there. Just as his eyes began to adjust and he began to make out a small figure, the noise came again. He recognized it as a faint whimper.

"Hello?" Soda called out, pulling his lighter from his jeans pocket. He flicked it on and followed the light of the flame tensely. He squinted to make out something – no, someone – curled into the corner.

The girl raised her eyes toward Soda, and he could just barely make out the aqua of them. He could also see the bruising that seemed to cover every inch of bare caramel colored skin, the bleeding cuts on her cheeks, and her torn clothing. She let out a shaky sigh of relief when Ari saw it was Soda who was her savior.

She had been trying to muster up the courage to approach him at the DX, but she had gotten to nervous. She wished that they could have met differently. _Oh well._

"What happened?" Soda's chocolate-colored eyes widened as he kneeled in front of her to examine her injuries. Ari smiled weakly, still in awe of Soda's beauty despite her in-pain state. She had instantly felt secure when she recognized his loping walk coming toward her.

"My ex…" Ari whispered with a hoarse voice after she had fully grasped the concept of his question. A tremor went through her body and the appeased expression was wiped clean off of her delicate face. Soda nodded for her to continue as his gaze flickered from the ends of the ally tensely before settling back on her face. "He was following me home with a few of his friends. They were drunk obviously." She rolled her eyes and her heart began to spasm when Soda gently took her hand for encouragement. "I came in here to escape them but he cornered me. His friends…" She paused, not wanting to go on. "They were trying to kiss me and take my clothes off and I kept saying no but they were hitting me and I was yelling but no one heard me and – " Ari began rambling on, with every word becoming more and more incoherent as her voice grew thick with tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Soda said compassionately, dropping her hand and instead cradling the girl to his chest. She sobbed into his chest, indulging herself in his warmth. Ari forgot that it was him holding her, and instead tried to push the most recent events out o f her mind and focused on his comfort. Soda rubbed circles into her back. He felt a sort of fury towards the Socs who did this to her. He also felt something else that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"So they just beat her up?" Ponyboy said with disgust evident on his face.

"Apparently." Soda replied, his tone matching his brother's. The whole gang plus Cherry were crowded into the hospitals waiting room. Soda had began walking with Ari to his house, but she had a terrible limp so he ended up carrying her most of the way. Darry had been waiting for Soda and when he saw Ari's state he called Two-Bit to ask for his car. Dally and Steve were at Two-Bit's, Johnny was walking over to the Curtis's anyway, Ponyboy tagged along with his brothers, and they found Cherry walking from a bar; so they all ended up coming.

"That is so wrong it isn't even funny." Growled Dallas as he pulled out a cigarette despite the passing nurse's glares. The group nodded their heads in an agreement.

"Well I say we do something about it." Two-Bit put in, punching his fists together and wiggling his eyebrows. Darry instantly sighed and shook his head. He could practically see flashbacks from the rumble.

"If yall fight them then we –" he gestured to Soda, Ponyboy, and he, "will not be participating."

"Awe, but Darry!" Ponyboy protested, turning his lips down into a pout. Soda rolled his eyes irritably, glaring at an oblivious Darry. Cherry giggled at the boy's childishness as she tuned into the conversation. She sat up in her uncomfortable waiting chair as the doctor entered the room. Everyone fell silent and a tense atmosphere made itself known while he examined his clipboard.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sodapop asked anxiously.

"She just as minor bruising that will fade and cuts that should take only a few weeks to heal completely. She'll have to wear a brace for her fractured ankle but that's about it." The doctor grinned at Cherry who, in relief, didn't notice his flirting. She was wearing a black mini skirt from the bar that had gotten her a lot of unnoticed attention from any man in her path. Although she had been closest to Marcia, Ari was also a close friend of hers, so she couldn't contemplate anything going on really.

"Can we see her?" Steve asked curiously. The doctor nodded and the entire gang jumped to their feet, crowding past him and into the room.

Ari looked small in the hospital bed, but smiled weakly when the 7 boys and her previous friend entered. Her eyes fluttered to Soda for the longest, feeling heat rushing to her cheeks when she remembered how he had to carry her marriage style halfway home.

"How you doing?" Darry asked politely. He moved closer to the bed to make eye contact with the girl.

"Alright, sore and a bit shaken to be honest." She admitted, shaking her head but giving her an appreciative look when Cherry sympathetically offered her a cigarette.

"Who were they? The guys I mean." Cherry asked, lighting her own cigarette and taking a drag. The room was filled with smoke from both her and Dallas. Ari fanned away the smoke that was clinging to her face as she narrowed her eyes in concentration. She found that she was having a hard time remembering all of the details from the fear that overruled her senses at the time.

"David is my ex, the one who led them. The rest were mainly his friends. He's sort of their leader now that Bob is gone." Ari spoke towards the white sheet that covered her uninjured leg. Cherry paled at the mention of Bob, but no one noticed because Ponyboy and Johnny had glanced at one another with matching frightened expressions. Steve widened both of his eyes and roughly shoved both of the boys to make them explain themselves.

"He's the one who tried to drown me." Ponyboy explained, rubbing the now red spot where Steve hit him. Johnny nodded, biting his lip and avoiding everyone's eyes. Soda growled.

"Please don't confront them yall, I don't want trouble." Ari pleaded, mainly looking at a livid looking Soda. Dallas sighed loudly but muttered an 'I promise' when Ari asked the group too. The rest of the boys, even Cherry, also promised reluctantly.

Soda frowned at Dallas for leading them in securing this promise, but Dallas winked at him and let Soda see his fingers crossed behind his back.

Hours later, Soda had driven Ari home and the boys allowed him to take Two-Bit's car, them having to walk home but not seeming to mind. Once they were together they all knew that no Socs would bother them. However, Darry and Ponyboy walked apart from the group so the eldest brother could chew Pony out about his B in science.

"Can yall make up excuses once we get to their house?" Dallas said, keeping his voice low so Darry wouldn't overhear.

"Easily." Two-Bit snorted in offense of Dally's questioning.

"I'll come, but I'll only interfere if you guys need me. I can't believe I used to be friends with these jerks." Cherry moaned. Dally grimaced at her words, and Cherry raised both eyebrows asking for a statement. Dallas rolled his head towards her, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"You gotta be safe alright? It's not going to be a fight for girls." He rationalized. Cherry stopped walking, placing both of her hands on her hips. Her stilettos stopped clacking against the pavement, so the other boys stopped as well. She gave Dally an icy stare.

"I can take care of myself." Dallas smirked at her words, shaking his head in disbelief. He was suddenly reminded of that night at the Nightly Double once again.

"We heading straight to The Way Out?" Steve changed the subject sensing the touchiness and pulled out his switchblade and making sure it was sharpened enough. Johnny just kind of shivered, and Dallas glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, they used to always hang there and I'm sure they still do. We'll go there early though so we can have a few drinks. You coming Johnnycake?" Dallas commented quietly, then asking when he saw Johnny looking nervously up at Ponyboy and Darry with jealously in his eyes.

"I don't know. How are you going to fight them?" Johnny asked, looking at Dallas's blank expression and rethinking on how he asked the question. He decided Dally had asked as if he was hoping he would come.

"Just talk first, but they'll probably rough things up a bit with switchblades. I thought about bringing the heater but I don't think it's worth it. They'll probably back off if we pull out the blades from what you did." Dally tried to nudge Johnny affectionately, but Johnny's face went white and his breathing sounded raspy.

"I don't want to get hurt. Or hurt anybody." Johnny said honestly the best he could with labored breathing and the fear he felt at the mention of blades. He looked to Dallas for his approval.

"I won't let you get hurt. I can't promise the second though." Dally smirked when Johnny smiled in relief and agreed.

Two-Bit and Steve had watched this interaction with curious eyes, both of them glancing at one another when Dallas said the last part. Steve let both of them fall back before whispering a comment to his friend. Cherry looked over her shoulder to listen as well.

"Johnny would do anything if Dallas told him to, you ever notice that? And vice versa?" He said in a hushed tone.

Cherry looked as if she was thinking for a moment, but as she remembered every moment she had witnessed between Johnny and Dally, she agreed readily.

Two-Bit gave Steve a cocky grin before quickening his pace to catch up to Dallas's long strides. He mouthed 'watch this!' over his shoulder before poking Dally's side. Dallas flinched, narrowing his eyes at Two-Bit.

"Maybe you are going soft." Two-Bit said snidely. Steve chuckled and Dally's eyes turned a sort of shade that would have caused anyone but Two-Bit to run for their lives. But Two-Bit just simpered back at Steve and waited for Dallas's response.

"What do you mean?" Dally's voice grew awfully snappy awfully fast.

"I mean when it comes to Johnny…." Two-Bit gave a Cheshire-cat grin. "And Cherry." Dallas raised his eyebrows looking shocked, then turned and punched Two-Bit hard in the stomach. His offender keeled over. Steve and Johnny laughed loudly as Two-Bit rose back up mumbling an apology with a grimace. There was still a trace of a smile written all over his face.

Dallas stalked ahead of the group, muttering to himself something about the absurdities he puts up with. He pushed past the two Curtis brothers, shoving Pony's shoulder with his own irritably. Cherry covered her red-lipstick-covered mouth with her hand to suppress the bubbling giggles arising in her. Her face felt suddenly flushed.

Darry wrapped up his lecture to see the commotion, and he and Ponyboy chuckled at Dally's grumbling.

_Assholes._ Dallas thought grumpily.

Meanwhile Soda stopped the car in front of a regal looking mansion. It was down the street from Cherry's, but he only remembered from when they had tried to contact her after the incident. He let out a low whistle at the size of Ari's house. It was larger than Cherry's, but probably because Ari had younger siblings.

He had also learned she loved the color purple. And that she adored horses.

"Thanks for driving me home." Ari herself said. She smiled that twinkling smile that Soda had already learned to love.

"No problem." He replied easily. She slung her purse over her shoulder and he watched as she brushed her silky hair away from her eyes. Beginning to open the door, she paused and laughed a little to herself. She shut the door and turned back to an abashed Soda. She shook her head like she couldn't believe her next words.

"When can I see you again?" Her voice was filled with a sort of concern. She didn't want to seem so close to someone for one evening then completely lose them for the rest of her life. Suddenly, Soda wasn't all just about his incredible good looks to her.

"Hopefully soon. How about I ask Darry when I'm free and I'll call you?" Soda tried to come off as cool and calm but his elation showed through his happy expression. His chocolate colored eyes glowed.

Ari searched through her purse frantically. She pulled out a pen, shook it a few times then reached out and grabbed Soda's hand resting on the wheel. He leaned over the seat somewhat baffled-like but felt warmth where her hand held his.

"There." Ari smiled triumphantly at her scribbled number. Then she bent across her own seat and planted a short peck on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered before getting out of the car for good. Soda watched as she walked gracefully to her front door. He watched her hips swing with a bit more bounce than usual. He waited anxiously until her front door was shut, then he leaped around in his seat. He punched the ceiling eagerly, his lips turning up with bliss. He was still smiling as he pulled out of a driveway that was larger than the width of his own house. Inside of her mansion, Ari beamed as she watched the whole scene from the front window.

Dallas shifted his gaze suspiciously around The Way Out. Most of the Socs wouldn't meet his eyes, though when they did they quickly ducked their heads. Dallas Winston sure had a reputation that they all were very aware of.

And having Cherry on his arm really was stirring things up.

She wore her all black attire with pride; the mini skirt showing off her seemingly endless legs and the tank top with complicated straps complimented her strong shoulders. They knew who she was, although it took them a moment to remember the old Sherri Valance from underneath all of the makeup.

"There he is." Steve inconspicuously glanced in the direction of one of the Socs who had eyes on them since they walked in. David dropped his eyes when they all turned their heads to examine him.

Two-Bit sat at the bar, and the rest of them followed. Dally ordered the guys a beer and Cherry a girly drink, but reluctantly dropped the order to 3 beers and Cherry's margarita since Johnny refused. Cherry accepted her drink and pushed the beers towards the guys as Dallas bickered with the others about whether to approach them or not. David had four other friends with him, so they were outnumbered by one.

"I'm finishing two drinks then going over there." Dally said with a finality that told Two-Bit and Steve knew he wouldn't raise the subject again.

But stubborn Dallas was only halfway done with his second drink when David approached the bar.

"Straight up vodka." He said to the waitress, who raked her eyes over him appreciatively before turning to get his drink. His cronies stood behind him and to his left so he could converse with Cherry, who was suddenly sitting with a very stiff spine.

"Sherri. I heard you were back in town." David gave her a cheesy grin. He had refused to call her Cherry for as long as she could remember. He sipped his drink, not even puckering his lips at its strong taste.

"I'm sure you have." She said calmly. Twirling her straw through her drink, she didn't raise her eyes at any of the Socs. She just barely heard the clink as Dally set down his now empty beer bottle. David moved his barstool closer to hers, his dark eyes watching her uncomfortable expression carefully.

"What made you come back?" Another Soc asked from behind her. Cherry shrunk away from him and Dallas moved closer to her protectively.

"A year was enough; I figured things would have changed by then." She said easily. Even though she was distress, she didn't show it. She still had a sometimes useful trait where she could shut off her emotions like she used to do all the time in her years of being a Soc.

"New York right? I knew that place could change people." Another one of David's friends said in a sort of menacing tone. At this Cherry sighed loudly and aggressively, dropping her straw and looking up at the men she used to consider boyfriend material. She suddenly saw them from the Greasers point of view: she saw them for the arrogant, rich, hateful people they have always been.

"Oh so you noticed!" She said sarcastically, giving them all a cold smile.

"It's a shame you're hanging around these bums." Another Soc commented. At this point, Dallas broke in. All of the Greasers wanted to say something, but they let Dally because they knew he was the best at handling these situations.

"It's a shame _you_ love to beat up girls." Dallas stood, towering over David for a moment before David recalled what he said and stood as well. Dally was a bit taller. The rest of the Socs and Greasers stood at well, glaring at each other before focusing on both of their leaders. Cherry's emerald eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're going on about." David lied.

"Really? You really don't remember getting drunk and following Ari home? You tried to kiss her and she rejected you so you kept trying and trying until you got so frustrated you just hit her." Dallas spat the last words, stepping closer to David so they were nearly nose to nose. He had those flames in his eyes again. David, looking nervous, looked back towards his friends to see that they were still behind him.

"I was drunk; she's not even that hurt. Big deal." David lowered his voice but still bored his almost black eyes into his offender.

"You don't hit girls." Steve said. A few Socs yelled out Greaser related insults, but they didn't act like they heard them. They were used to the calls of 'What are you going to do about it Greaser?' Or 'You dirty hood'. It really didn't bother them anymore.

"Apologize." Dallas said simply. "Apologize to Ari and she won't press charges. Don't apologize and you're going to get not only a lesson from us," He gestured behind him, "but also from the cops."

"What could you possibly do to us?" David snorted. A few of the Socs laughed sinisterly.

Dally drew back his fist and punched David straight in the nose, sending him skidding threw his backup and left him sitting, shocked, on the bar's floor. The place went silent. Cherry gaped at Dallas.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Socs leapt towards the remaining Greasers, three of them attacking Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny with punches and kicks. The remaining Soc went toward Dally, who quickly recovered from his triumphant and knocked the guy out easily with a good-aimed hard punch to the head. This gave David plenty of time to get to his feet and charge Dallas once again.

The people of the restaurant went insane. Most of them were Socs and tried to break up the fight unsuccessfully, the girls were squealing and one even calling the police. The bartender grabbed the manager, who yelled loudly (and pointlessly) over the commotion.

The Greasers had an advantage due to their experience. Two-Bit had already wrestled his guy to the floor, Steve had given the guy a bloody nose, and even Johnny was doing alright. Dallas had checked over his shoulder a few times to make sure, but once he saw he was okay then he continued fighting the upper hand with David. He knocked the Soc to the floor finally, but not after David had put up a good fight. Dally knew he was going to have a black eye and his arm was bleeding were the now-knocked out Soc had cut him with his own shattered beer bottle before Dallas hit him.

He pressed his boot into David's well-developed chest. David struggled even though he was going nowhere.

"Did you learn your lesson now? Because if you ever touch any girl like that again then you'll get a repeat of this." Dally said in hushed voice with labored breathing. As he said 'this' he kicked David's side, and the Soc rolled away from Dallas's foot, clutching his rib.

Two-Bit was the first to pick up the sound of the sirens. Then Johnny saw the flashing blue and red lights. Steve noticed his friend's sudden stand to attention, and he yelled Dallas's name.

"Dally! The fuzz!" Dallas looked up and David clocked him on the side of his jaw. He had heard what Steve had said, so he furiously and desperately attempted to get David off of him so they could run. Cherry had grabbed her purse and Two-Bit was quickly ushering her out of the back door, with Steve and Johnny trailing them. Johnny paused and watched as his hero got surrounded by Socs.

"Dallas!" He yelled, looking where Steve was hurriedly trying to drag him out the door before looking back to where Dally had just knocked out another Soc. There was still too many. He heard Dallas try to yell something that sounded like 'Get out of here!' but he couldn't be sure.

Just as Steve successfully dragged Johnny out the door, Dallas fell to the ground and the cops burst through the front doors.

_**Co-written by BellaVision, check out her stories and her page! Reviews would be nice :)**_

_**~Lots of Love,**_

_**Alaina**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dally stared at the grey wall. His face was expressionless, his chiseled features stiller than a statue and his icy eyes glassy. There were two other guys in the cell, but they gave him a wide berth. No one wanted to tangle with him. He had been in jail for about three hours now, and he was sulking in antagonism that no one had bailed him out. He had watched people come and go with disdain.

_Where are they?_ He thought in chagrin. Most of the Socs had left with flushed humiliated parents. Dallas knew that they would be in the paper along with him and the other Greasers. _Darry is going to murder me_ he thought, smirking at the thought of 'superman' lecturing him once again on responsibility.

He was glad he had fought for Ari (and Soda), but Ari had also not wanted them to fight David and the other jerks. Cherry had shown such fear in her eyes when Dallas threw the first punch. He knew the Socs were still out for revenge, but he did it anyway.

He listened as the door to the police station opened once again. Every time it had opened he had stood a bit taller, but this time he didn't want to bother.

Until he heard the immensely loud clicking of heels.

"Dallas Winston?" He heard Cherry's voice say to the cop managing the front desk. A grin spread to his previously fury-ridden face. The other guys in the cell stared shamelessly as Cherry sauntered in behind the cop moments later. She was still wearing her all black attire, mini skirt included. She looked stricken.

The cop opened the cell and jerked Dally out. Dallas shrugged off the guys hands and – completely forgetting how long he had to wait for bail- wrapped his arms around Cherry's slim waist and hugged her. Even though Cherry was tense from how furious and distressed she had been once Dally hadn't returned to Two-Bit's house like everyone else had, she did feel somewhat satisfied. She had never seen Dally hug anyone before. He wasn't a very touchy person.

She still rested her hands awkwardly on his chest since she was trying to prove a point.

When he pulled away though, he saw her narrowed eyes. He couldn't read her expression well, but he could see that she was pissed. Frowning as she turned around, he still followed Cherry and the cop into the main room. He leaned against the wall and watched her as she paid the bail money. As the cop worked with putting it on record that Dallas Winston was indeed bailed out, Dally himself leaned toward Cherry.

"What took you so long?" He asked, his earlier irritation returning in a rush. Cherry shifted her blazing eyes toward him and let out a long peeved sigh.

"You're lucky I bailed you out at all bastard." She growled, taking in his bruised jaw, black eye, and the dried blood on his arm. He scowled in her direction but didn't speak to her at all until they had taken a seat in Bob's old car.

"I don't get you." Dallas said suddenly after they had sat in quiescence for a while.

"I'm not surprised." Cherry muttered. She twirled a red curl around her finger and stared out the window. Dally watched for a moment, transfixed at the way she moved with grace in her limbs. The streetlight hit her face only so her hair fell in dark-looking ringlets around it. Then he comprehended her remark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, turning his head sharply to glare at her.

"You have street smarts, I'll admit that, but when it comes to social things you're an idiot." When she said this, Dallas saw a bit of the snobby Soc side of Cherry. She didn't show it too much because she was different even when she was one of them, but at times he could pick it out easily.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you're complicated. And I'm no idiot." Cherry raised her eyebrows at the last part.

"I beg to differ. And how am I 'complicated'?" Cherry used air quotes around complicated, and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Where do I start…" Dallas pretended to think for a moment. "I can never tell what you're thinking. You act one way one moment and another way the next. You hate me and then I'm your best friend. You take three hours to bail me out of jail and your pissed at me."

"I'm pissed because you're the problem here! Why do you have to go and start a fight, why couldn't you have just left everything alone? You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that I shouldn't have to be worried sick about you and your bad decisions every moment of every day." Dally stared at her blankly. "It's not like I understand you either." She took a deep breath and slumped into the seat, almost tired because of her outburst.

"You worry about me?" Dallas asked, looking at her curiously. Cherry looked back at him and was surprised to see how soft his face looked in that moment. She rethought what she had just blurted and felt her cheeks get hot. Of course she worried about him, but it's not like she wanted him to know that.

"Like I said, you're not the brightest crayon in the box." Dally smiled in spite of himself.

"I thought I was pretty straight forward with people." He added in, choosing to ignore her 'you're dumb' comment. Cherry actually laughed, shaking her head so her hair splayed over her nearly bare shoulders.

"Your blunt when not needed to be but not when it comes to important things."

"Like what important things?" Dallas questioned, leaning forward in his seat so he could read her eyes better. The car was dark except for that one spot of light, but Cherry had moved so it wasn't on her face anymore. Now he couldn't see the green of her eyes. It bothered him.

"Well anything feeling-wise you shut off. Unless its anger." Cherry wanted the conversation to go differently than she originally planned. Suddenly she felt a need to hear what he thought. About her.

"Ponyboy thinks the opposite. He's convinced we feel too much because you told him that. And now you're saying we feel nothing? Damn girl you're a pain." Cherry glowered into Dallas's light blue eyes, but giggled inside. He smirked at her, his eyes shining in a humor filled way.

"No, I'm saying you feel too much but you show too little. Make sense?" Saying this slowly so he would understand, he elbowed her side gently.

"I'm a hood ain't I?" She knew that he in fact was a hood, almost like the definition of a hood, but she rolled her eyes anyway. He smiled with all of his teeth like she hadn't seen him smile before, and she looked away as her heart raced a bit too fast.

"That's no excuse." Cherry grumbled. She reached up to push a piece of fly away hair behind her hair, but Dallas unexpectedly leaned over and brushed it away for her. His finger traced her cheek and part of her neck. Cherry caught her breath as he pulled away his hand but kept his distance to her.

"What do you want me to show then? Or say?" His voice dropped so it was no more than a husky whisper.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Cherry had to try her best not to stutter. His gaze lingered on her face before glancing out of the window. Dallas felt uncomfortable with the subject of feelings, but he told himself that he was Dallas Winston and that he knew where he wanted this to go. And he would make it go exactly as planned.

"I'm thinking about you. About how complex you are. You don't show too much feeling either you know."

"And?" She prodded, leaning in just a bit closer so if she moved any further their noses would touch. Dally's gaze trailed every inch of her and absorbed her beauty.

"I think you're gorgeous." Cherry's cheeks colored but she knew he couldn't tell. He squinted though, trying to make out her reactions in the darkness. She thought he looked a lot more vulnerable without his eyes open all the way.

"And?" She whispered as his hands crawled to her outside leg. His fingers lightly touched her skin. He rubbed the fabric of her skirt between his fingers, and Cherry felt tingly wherever he touched her. She told Ponyboy she could have fallen in love with Dallas. And she knew for a fact that was still true.

"I'm really glad you bailed me out. I'm kind of broke." He gave her a lopsided smile that made her heart begin to hammer, but that might have been due to the fact he was now nearing closer and his fingertips were tracing inside of her thigh. She felt like every hair on her body was standing straight up from the electricity that let out vibes from his touch.

"And?" Her voice was barely audible even to herself. Dally's eyes rested on her lips. He liked the way she licked them in nervousness, her tongue caressing her bottom lip before she bit it.

"I really want to kiss you." Cherry's breathing quickened but she nodded casually. Dallas reached up his other hand to lift up her chin so her eyes would look into his. The streak of light hit her face so he could see her red cheeks and glimmering eyes better.

"And?" Simpers bubbled from her mouth as Dally sighed. He was just leaning in and now he was looking at her with his signature icy glare, but also shaking his head and amusement.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" Cherry just grinned and bobbed her head up and down. "Fine. I like you. Happy?" He grumbled, but when he admitted it there was sincerity in his voice that Cherry knew was real. Even though her mind came across the thought _how old are we, elementary schoolers?_ She felt an unfamiliar feeling of merriment at his words, one she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I like you too." She said honestly. Dally watched her as she moved toward him. Her light breathing tickled his lips, as she paused when their lips were nearly touching. She let him be the one to just barely let his lips meet hers, before pressing them against hers in a real kiss. He kissed her in a way she didn't expect, although she didn't know what to expect anymore really. Cherry thought he would be as aggressive in romance as he was in almost everything else, but he kissed her deliberately but in a gentle way that made her feel dizzier than Bob's kisses ever made her feel.

He broke off the kiss for a moment, but then moved his lips back to hers. With a bit more ferocity than before, his hand that was still on her leg was greeted by the other. Cherry let out a surprised squeal when Dallas lifted her from her seat, and keeping the kiss going moved her into the passenger seat with him. Her back rested against the window as she sat in his lap, her heels pressing into the seat on the other side of him. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her upright and keeping her body pressed to his.

Dally's lips pushed against hers as his tongue traced her teeth before she granted him access. Their tongues explored each other's own mouths. He pulled Cherry so she was sitting facing him, her legs around his torso, and she almost had to bend her head down to continue kissing.

His lips traveled from hers to just under her chin, before trailing down her neck. Cherry smiled lazily like she hadn't for a while. When he brought his eyes back to level with hers he grinned before kissing her again.

They stayed like that for a long time.

"Where the hell are they?" Steve growled, peeking out of Two-Bit's window for the twentieth time that morning. They hadn't heard from Cherry or Dallas after Cherry had left to bail him out. Johnny just shrugged in an unhelpful response to Steve, his eyes glued to the TV as he found himself getting lost into Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit was completely out of it. He was snoring in a way that made Steve wonder if he had been hit in the head a bit too hard.

The phone trilled its high ring causing all three boys to jump. Two-Bit sat straight up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and squinting his eyes at the phone.

Steve leapt over the couch and picked it up.

"Hello?" Johnny mouthed for him to put it on speaker, thinking it was going to be Dallas or Cherry. Steve abided, turning up the volume and setting the phone on the counter. Two-Bit leaned over the couch and waited for the caller to reply.

"Have you read the paper this morning?" Darry's voice said calmly from the other end. Steve's eyes widened. He wildly gestured to Johnny to go grab the paper. Johnny sprinted to the door, slamming it behind him.

"Steve? Answer me." Darry commanded. Aggravation was creeping into his voice.

"Not yet. Johnny's grabbing it now. May I ask why?" Steve tried his best to keep his voice pleasant but he winced when Darry snapped to an inaudible voice _they'll see, be patient. _Two-Bit's eyes flashed as he and Steve exchanged anxious glances. Johnny came through the front door.

"Code red." He whispered, tossing the paper to Steve.

"How have you been Darry?" Two-Bit said his voice loud with fake enthusiasm. The front cover of the paper had six faces, mug shots, and three with question marks. Johnny's reason for his whitened face became obvious.

"I knew if you guys wanted to watch TV you would just come to my house." Darry growled. "My question is how did Dallas get caught and not any of you? And who's going to bail him out this time? We don't have enough money for this!" His voice was rising with fury. Pony and Soda could be heard faintly, arguing with an impassive superman.

"We ran but he couldn't get away in time. Cherry went to bail him out, but we haven't seen her since last night." Steve explained. He scanned the article, half surprised and half not when him, Johnny, Two-Bit, and even the Curtis's names where the suspects. He knew they wouldn't get pulled in because Cherry said she would pay for their unpaid drinks and the vandalism fee anonymously.

"This could go on our records. I know most of you don't give a damn but I do! I care if Pony's record screams 'trouble' to anyone who looks at it!" Ponyboy's protests were heard from the other end.

"Look I'm sorry Dar." Johnny pleaded. The others gave him a look. "We're sorry." He added much to their approval.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. Yall need to stop picking fights or else I'm going to have no choice but to separate me and my family from all of you. Tell Dallas to call me when he gets out of jail." The line went dead. A too loud silence fell.

As if on a perfect cue, Dally and Cherry walked through the doors, laughing with their arms around each other. They were both wearing the same ruffled clothes from last night. Cherry's curls were in disarray and Dallas had smudges of lipstick on his face. They both stopped in the doorway, staring at the quiet scene with the feeling of deer caught in headlights.

"What did we miss?" Cherry asked weakly.

A week passed. The Curtis's stayed mainly estranged from everyone, except for when Steve would hang out with Soda and Johnny would find Ponyboy wandering the streets alone (without Darry's knowledge of course). Dallas avoided Darry even though the three did pass on Darry's message.

The gang came together though, without Cherry, drawn together for a common reason like they used to always be.

Ari had called Soda hysterically crying. She was visiting family in Virginia when news reached her that he younger sister, Selina, had been hit by a car. Whoever it was had just left her lying in the street, and her mother had found her. Ari had no way to leave, and since her mom had to work Selina would be all alone in the hospital.

"She's only eight." Ari had sobbed.

Therefore, the gang was keeping the young girl's company in the hospital. Even Dally showed up, even though he avoided Darry obviously. He looked for Cherry, but after noticing she wasn't there drifted to Johnny's side and struck up a conversation.

"Why does it seem like we always end up here?" Soda sighed dramatically.

There wasn't too much awkwardness before the doctor granted them access inside of the room. Two aqua colored eyes followed the seven boys as they sauntered into the room. Selina looked almost exactly like her sister, but smaller and with bandages and IV's covering all skin that was showing. The Soc girl looked apprehensive, if young children even knew what that meant.

"Who are you?" Selina said rather bluntly.

"Oh what a joy this is going to be." Dallas said under his breath, earning a glare from Darry. Soda ignored Dally and stepped forward, separating himself from the others. Selina's eyes were immediately drawn to him, like all girl's were.

"I'm Soda, your sister's friend. And these are my friends." Soda leaned over her bed, smiling his movie star grin kindly. "We're here to play with you until your sister can come home!"

"I'm not five." Selina's awed expression was dropped and was replaced with one of irritation. Her lips pursed and she crossed her arms over her chest in the child's way of protesting how grown up they were. Dallas snort laughed at her suddenly demonic expression.

"Your mean!" She said, pointing to Dally. His eyes blinked before getting wider when he realized to whom she was pointing at.

"Me? I'm not mean!" Two-Bit chuckled at this. Two-Bit had a way of laughing where he tried to pretend he wasn't laughing, but then loudly broke into uneven, raspy titters. The gang always made fun of it, and right now it just made them all erupt into inappropriate laughter.

"And you all are crazy." Selina said matter of factly, but began giggling when Ponyboy had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

They all shrieked with laughter for a good ten minutes, until Steve wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke directly to Selina. "I like you kid." He said, nudging the girls shoulder but making sure not to hurt her.

The next few hours the Greaser's spent with Selina made them all laugh harder than they had in a long time. Dallas fruitlessly tried to convince Selina that he wasn't mean, because although even inside he knew she was right, he didn't want kids to think he was just mean. If they thought he was mean and respected him, that was another story, but just mean would not do. Meanwhile Sodapop attempted to get Selina to reveal anything about him that Ari had relayed, but the young girl was quite stubborn. The others just tried to make her laugh because her giggles made them all smile.

"Does Ari think I'm attractive?" Soda asked.

"That's a secret." Selina said mystically, making Sodapop moan. Dallas swatted him away so he could convince Selina.

"I'm a good person! I saved both of their asses." Dally pointed to Ponyboy and Johnny, raising his eyebrows because he thought for sure this would win the young girl over. Her mouth just dropped open though, and Two-Bit began to start up his silent laughs again.

"That's a bad word! You have a potty mouth!" Selina yelled, her voice reaching such a high octave that Darry cringed as he returned with lunch for everyone.

"I meant lives!" Dally corrected himself hurriedly.

"You must be a potty mouth too or else you wouldn't know what that means." Ponyboy threw in. Dallas high fived him as Selina frowned, biting her hair as she realized that she was stumped.

"Dallas, stop using bad language. Selina, don't tell Ari you heard that word. Please." Soda said. Dally scowled, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. Johnny snickered and Dallas punched his arm lighter than he would have to any of the other guys.

"Maybe I will. I'll tell her you said it!" The girl smiled widely as Soda began to panic, abandoning his food and kneeling next to her bed. As he begged her, he said he would do anything.

Selina had found her means of entertainment through this way.

She made Soda dance like various animals, act like a psychotic person (in the middle of the waiting room), and even sing some her favorite songs exactly how the artist sings them. She interrupted him to correct him every time, than forced him to start over.

Soda looked to the gang for help but they just watched. During a few of the songs Two-Bit and Steve helped, but they got it 'even wronger than Soda' as according to Selina.

Selina was making all of them sing an Elvis song when Ari burst through the doors. The boys all finished the highest note before noticing that Selina's attention was directed elsewhere. They sniggered when they saw Ari's queer expression at their actions.

"Thank God your back!" Soda flung toward Ari and hugged her, making Ari giggled before pushing him back in a bit of confusion. She had a strange look in her eye, and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"This demon – " he pointed to Ari's sister, who just smiled angelically "- has been torturing us!" Soda continued, before finally noticing Ari's gasps as she tried to breathe. His smile disappeared, and the whole gang fell silent from the stories they were beginning to throw Ari's way.

"Are you okay?" Soda had seen this expression when he found her that night. A pit of unease formed in his stomach.

Ari whispered the next words, since she couldn't speak too loud due to the fear that was choking her. She knew the boys would try to get back; she wasn't surprised at that since she had seen Dallas cross his fingers, but she didn't think David would want equal revenge.

"David hit her with his car."

_**Co written by BellaVision. Please review some constructive critism :) Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you have!)**_

_**~Lots of love,**_

_**Alaina**_


End file.
